


Blood Will Run

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kind of creepy, Violent Thoughts, adam pov, an old age gap relationship is referenced, mild description of violence, nothing graphic but it's creepy, spoilers for volume 3 and onwards, this is the shortest thing i have ever written, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: Childish loves only last so long, and yet, she lasted.  She lasted through it all.He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for months (read: I wrote most of it in one night and was too lazy to finish it for months), and school kind of devoured me, so I figured I should just finish it and post it. Please enjoy!

Even in the beginning, there was so much more to them than the bare bones of mentor and student.  As children, they’d been raised by the same people, but she had adored him.  He had just thought she was a gross, albeit wickedly clever, girl.  He was assigned to her tutelage more and more as they got older, and suddenly the grossness wore away.  

Childish loves only last so long, and yet, she lasted.  She lasted through it all.

He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that.

 

_ Show no mercy. _

 

The gap between wasn’t that large, a measly two years and a handful of months, but when they were young it had felt like there had been oceans of vastness between them.  However, that gap had shrunk every year, and he felt it, shrinking and shrinking.

By the time he was seventeen, she was almost close enough to touch.

He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that.

 

_ Hunt them down. _

 

Surprisingly, she kissed him first.  The skinny feline had taken initiative, and had thrown him for quite the loop.  He liked that (most days).  She kept him on his toes, her entire being almost unreadable.  But he soon became fluent in Blake Belladonna, and there was almost nothing she could hide from him.  

Or so he had thought.

He was quite sure about how he felt about  _ that _ .

 

_ Make them pay. _

 

Even looking back, he still couldn’t find any sign of her desire to leave.  There was nothing.  Sure, they had argued, but that was who they  _ were _ .  They fought, they kissed, they made up.  Nothing more to it.  Maybe she hadn’t liked his reforms as much as he thought she had, but Adam had thought she was joking.  They had finally made progress, forget the means.

The end justified it all.

He was quite sure about how he felt about  _ that _ .

 

_ Blood will run. _

 

He had tried searching for her, for weeks.  Weeks upon weeks upon weeks, until their resources were needed elsewhere.  It had become a bit of an obsession, trying to find her.  She haunted his dreams constantly.  Blake, no matter how fast he ran, how hard he fought, severed the tracks before he could reach her.

She was constantly out of reach, but not forever.

He would find her.

 

_ Show her no mercy. _

 

Cinder Fall’s assignments had kept the White Fang occupied for a while, had kept him occupied for a while.  Roman was unpleasant at best, but he was as vital to the plan as Cinder herself.  His little ice cream pet was creepy, but at least she was bearable.

He had gotten distracted, but he had made a promise to himself.

He would find her.

 

_ Hunt her down. _

 

Finding her amongst the blood of the battlefield was a gift.  A damned gift.  She was even more stunning than the last time he had seen her, even though she was covered in sweat and blood and the other gore of battle.  She was a breath of fresh air followed by a kick to the ribs.  And, while he’d never admit it, she had gotten better.  Almost a worthy fight.

It was a pity that she’d finally kicked her habit of running.

He almost didn’t want to kill her.

Almost.

 

_ Make her pay _ .

 

She was to suffer, that much was obvious.  He wanted her to feel everything she inflicted a hundredfold, know that her actions had consequences.  Her snivelling girlfriend had been the first one to suffer, and he was nowhere near finished with her.  To see the terror etched upon Blake’s face when the blonde had come barreling in had set his blood on fire.  She used to feel that terror for him, not that  _ human _ .  But taking her arm had been easy, and he had ripped Blake’s world apart.

He’d find her again.

He’d find her, and then he’d rip the blonde limb from limb right in front of her.

  
_ Blood will run _ .


End file.
